Le regole di Code Lyoko Wiki
Ci sono delle regole in . Eccone una lista. Benvenuto Benvenuto a Code: WIKI, l'ultima referenza su Code: LYOKO . È un posto dove puoi modificare e creare pagine che hanno a che fare con C'''ode: LYOKO'.'' Eccitato? Vuoi iniziare ora? Bè,non farlo! Prima leggi le seguenti regole''.'' Come iniziare Prima di iniziare, registrati. Così diventerai un Lyokon. Poi crea una tua pagina personale dove ti descrivi , parli delle cose che ti piacciono o altre cose che vuoi scrivere. Bene, ora, per imparare a modificare le pagine, segui la guida qui sotto. Come scrivere una pagina Per mettere il corsivo o il grassetto scrivi: *''italics'' si vede corsivo. (2 apostrofi per ogni lato) *'bold' si vede grassetto. (3 apostrofi per ogni lato) *''bolded italics'' si vede grassetto e corsivo. Devi sempre mettere in grassetto una parola la prima volta che lo menzioni. Per esempio: "'I'' Creepers sono mostri."'' Per inserire una foto,entra , aggiungila (premendo il pulsante "aggiungi foto" sulla destra), quindi inserisci questo: * Questo dice che l'immagine Esempio.jpg sarà grande 200 pixel, sarà una miniatura sul lato destro e avrà "Descrizione" sulla sua descrizione. OK?. Per chiarimenti, contatta uno degli amministratori. Questa è una larga intestazione: * Large Heading Questa è una piccola intestazione: * Smaller Heading Caratteri di scrittura Scrivi tutto nel verbo indicativo presente. Puoi anche mettere un pizzico di sarcasmo: "Ulrich è il vero leader del gruppo, ma non interessa a nessuno e dicono che Jeremy è il capo" Ma non essere troppo sarcastico, nè mettere considerazioni personali: "Yumi si veste di nero perchè è depressa e anche tu dovresti." Questo non va bene. Le convenzioni della Wiki Abbiamo molte informazioni provenienti da molte fonti in Code Lyoko Wiki, quindi , per mantenere un pò di ordine, abbiamo stabilito delle convenzioni che usiamo come editori. Sono molto semplici e facili da perdere, ma tutto è dettagliato! *Per la prima volta (e solo la prima volta) che qualcosa o qualcuno di importante è citato in un altro articolo, utilizzate i link per collegarlo alla propria pagina. Ad esempio, "Ulrich è il migliore amico di Odd Della Robbia." *Tutti gli episodi devono essere scritti in corsivo. Per esempio, "Ulrich compare per la prima volta nell'episodio Il mostro di peluche." *Sappiamo che certe persone possono essere menzionate in più modi nell'universo di Code Lyoko Quindi abbiamo deciso di tenere un solo nome per ognuno. Ad esempio: **X.A.N.A., and **Jeremie. Per favore, rispetta queste regole, cosicchè gli altri editori possano perdere meno tempo. Notabilità / Pagine duplicate Prima di creare una pagina controlla due cose. Prima verifica se la pagina che si vuole e è già una pagina, o una pagina con un nome leggermente diverso. Se esiste già una pagina loro è necessità di un secondo. In secondo luogo, determinare se la pagina che si sta creando è notevole. Chiedetevi: "Hmm, è una pagina su occhiali Jeremie è davvero necessario?". Se si hanno dei dubbi, probabilmente è perché non è così importante come si potrebbe pensare.Before creating a page do two things. Firstly, check to see if the page you are trying to make is already a page, or a page under a slightly different name. If there is already a page their is no need for a second one. Secondly, determine if the page you are creating is notable. Ask yourself "Hmm, is a page on Jeremie's Glasses really needed?". If you are having doubts, it's probably because it's not as important as you might think. Alright, you know everything. Start writing! If you want to really become a Lyokon, see other things you can do for Code: WIKI below. Forbidden Acts There are various things you cannot do to be a member of this wiki: #You cannot put false information purposefully on pages. Punishment: Other users will correct you. #You cannot vandalize any pages. Punishment: Banishment for a day. #You cannot be mean to other users and call them idiots and such. Punishment: Banning for a week. #If you vandalize the wiki often, you will be banned for 3 weeks. #You absolutely CANNOT delete the rules or attempt to destroy the wiki! Punishment: Banishment for six months. If you vandalize the wiki 10 times, you will be banned forever. (This is the ultimate offense) Qualche informazione in più...... Tutta,ma proprio tutta questa Wikipedia (a parte questo paragrafo) è stata tradotta da quella in inglese. Io ho 13 anni e ho molti impegni,ho deciso di fondare questa wiki per aiutare i fan di Code Lyoko a capire qualcosa in più.... Se voi mi aiutate a tradurre tutte le pagine, ve ne sarò certamente grato....